One system for providing a Common Channel Signaling Network (CCSN) utilizes Signaling System 7 (SS7) protocol in a Packet Switched Data Network (PSDN) connecting Network Elements (NE) via packet switched 56 KB digital data circuits. In addition to providing call set signaling functions, the SS7 network also provides access to switching control points (SCP) used to permit line identification database (LIDB) queries for credit card verification and 800 database look-up for 800 services. Class services also use the SS7 network to provide custom call features. The latest services using the SS7 network comprise Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) services. AIN services use the SS7 network to access an Integrated Switching Control Point (ISCP) where AIN service functions are performed.
This network currently employs various Network Traffic Management (NTM) and NE test and provisioning systems to maintain the NEs in the Public Switched Network. However, these systems can only report troubles and provide manual NE trouble resolution tools. The Bellcore SS7 Engineering and Administration System (SEAS) was developed to provide Network Management functions for the SS7 network, but lacks the ability to anticipate troubles and provide corrective action instructions to NE operations personnel. Also, both NTMs and SEAS use information supplied from the NEs or the SS7 switching transfer point (STP) hardware which, when in trouble, can often cannot provide timely status information to maintenance personnel because of excessive NE and STP processor demands. SS7 STPs are especially susceptible to processor delays due to the extremely high volume of SS7 Message Signaling Units (MSUs) generated and processed during a major trouble condition. For these reasons an SS7 Real Time Monitoring System (RTMS) which is outside of the STP environment is needed to maintain the SS7 network and to ensure SS7 network reliability.
Current telecommunications and data networks using CCS generally utilize the protocol of Specification of Signaling System 7 (SS7) which is described in Section 6.5, LSSGR, Issue 2, July 1987, TR-TSY-000506, a module of TR-TSY-000064. Various methods and techniques for testing and analyzing the operation of such networks have been proposed including, by way of example, in copending application Ser. No. 07/953,173, filed Sep. 29, 1992, and commonly assigned with the present invention. Generally speaking, such prior arrangements for testing of SS7 networks have been responsive to malfunctions or else conducted on a routine basis at periodic intervals. Such techniques, while effective for their intended purposes, offer little, if any, assistance in detecting incipient developing problems so rapidly as to permit and provide prevention of network failure before the development of the problem is complete.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a communications network preventative maintenance tool that detects potential CCS and switched network troubles, automatically analyzes such troubles and provides corrective action or instructions in time to avoid major breakdown.
It is another object of the invention to provide an SS7 Real Time Monitoring System (RTMS) which is outside of the STP environment and has the ability to anticipate troubles and provide corrective action instructions on a sufficiently rapid basis to detect incipient problems and provide corrective action before a serious network problem develops.